Parents poules
by Mess-my-world
Summary: Tout le monde a connu l'alliance Baram et ses piliers. Maintenant faisons un petit saut dans le futur: imaginez les enfants de nos héros préférés se battre contre une nouvelle alliance avec tout autant de courage et de drôlerie. Cette alliance serait plus dangereuse, plus sanglante que les précédentes. Et des parents poules,n'oubliez pas, qu'il n'en existe qu'à Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, la lumière s'engouffrait avec facilité dans la maison. Malheureusement, cette lumière ne plaisait pas à tout le monde notamment à trois garnements (si l'on peut appeler ça des garnements lorsque l'un d'eux a déjà atteint les 19 ans).

Brooklyn Fullbuster. Lucas Fullbuster. Cléo Fullbuster.

Voilà les trois gamins qu'Erza Scarlett avaient mis au monde. Sincèrement y avait mieux comme gosse. Je m'explique, Grey et Erza sont adorables et gentils quand ils le veulent mais malheureusement lors de la répartition des gènes de ces enfants, les cieux avaient apparemment décrété qu'hérité du sale caractère de leur mère et qu'avoir les mauvaises habitudes de leur père était bien plus honorant. Ce qui, entre nous, est bien plus que dangereux, vous ne trouvez pas? Dans chacune des chambres, un bâillement sonore se fit entendre et encore sonore, le mot était faible. Cela ressemblait plus au hurlement du dragon de notre cher ami Natsu.

Dans la cuisine, une dame à qui l'on donnerait environ la quarantaine était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ses longs cheveux écarlates étaient noués en queue de cheval et un tablier noir était attaché à sa taille. Elle avait sorti les bols du placard et les croissants du micro-onde. Elle fit un peu le ménage et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à son maître de guilde:

"Cher Maître,

Comme convenu je vous fais un compte-rendu des entraînements que Brooklyn a suivi récemment et je dois vous avouer que les progrès sont flagrants. Malheureusement je ne sais pas si il est encore prêt, je veux dire ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, il est bien trop jeune pour moi. Il est puissant et ces pouvoirs ne cessent d'augmenter au fils des mois, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait le mental qu'il faut. De plus, il risque d'être traumatisé, vous imaginez bien que l'on ne peut pas se risquer à faire des choses pareilles. Dans votre précédente lettre, vous m'aviez demandé s'il était au courant de notre correspondance et bien... Non. A vrai dire même Grey n'est pas au courant, c'est vous dire à quel point j'ai peur d'aborder le sujet avec lui. J'espère que votre cohabitation avec Polyussica se passe bien, donnez-moi un peu de ses nouvelles, que je sache si vous n'avez pas rendu folle cette pauvre femme. Faites attention avec l'alcool, et évitez de faire des concours avec le président du Conseil, j'ai entendu du dire que vous aviez encore fait sautez son bureau. Je vous le répète encore car je sais que vous l'oublierez, Brooklyn n'est pas prêt.

Avec toujours autant de respect pour vous,

Erza Fullbuster"

Lorsqu'elle avait signé du nom de son mari, elle avait réprimé un frisson. Cela faisait quasiment 20 ans qu'ils étaient mariés mais cela lui faisait toujours bizarre. Comme si, elle avait épousé Grey hier. Ce dernier apparu descendant les escaliers, les yeux ensommeillés. Il embrassa sa femme et s'affala sur un chaise pour commencer à petit-déjeuner. Malheureusement, au moment même où il tendait la main pour prendre une part de brioche, Erza le tapa sur les phalanges avec un regard réprobateur.

"Aie, mais ça fait mal!, se plaignit Grey

\- Je le sais très cher, mais tu ne commenceras à manger que lorsque les enfants seront là"

Il baragouina quelque chose et après avoir entendu son ventre gargouillé, il monta réveiller ses progénitures qui cherchaient à affamer leur père.

Il s'apprêta à entrer dans la chambre de son aînée quand il eut une idée. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en revint quelques minutes plus tard muni d'un seau d'eau rempli à ras bord. Il entra dans la chambre et le réveilla.

Une fois parfaitement réveillé, il partit voir son second fils.

"Lucas réveille-toi il fait jour

\- Mgnmgnramlgn, fut la seule réponse de celui-ci

\- Lucas tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te réveille par la force

\- Ça dépend de ce que t'appelle un réveil en force, réussit-il à formuler cette fois

\- Une bonne douche ça te convient?", proposa son père

Lucas se retourna vers son père toujours emmitouflé de sa couverture. Il regarda son père, il avait son regard qui signifiait "je sens que tu vas le regretter". Il regarda ce que brandissait son père au-dessus de sa tête. Et il murmura:

"Tu n'oserais pas papa...

\- Oh si, il osera, lui répondit une voix derrière son père

C'était Brooklyn. Et vu son état, il avait l'air d'être frigorifié. Mouillé comme pas possible, il sut éviter un énième éternuement. Puis il repartit en direction de sa chambre. Pauvre grand-frère. Soudain, Lucas se rendit compte que s'il ne se bougeait pas tout de suite, il risquait d'y passer lui aussi.

\- T'es vraiment un sadique p'pa!", grogna-t-il en se levant

Celui-ci ria et emporta le seau d'eau pour le jeter. Enfin, il entra dans la chambre de sa benjamine pour la réveiller. Mais voir son léger sourire d'ange et ses yeux clos sereinement, lui remit les idées en place. Il n'allait tout de même pas réveiller sa toute petite princesse adorée.

Il descendit à la cuisine et vit Erza les sourcils froncés et un sourire mi- réprobateur, mi- amusé collé sur ses lèvres.

"Grey, tu étais partis pour les réveiller pas pour les torturer, en regardant d'un air attendrie, son fils aînée qui grelottait encore de froid, et puis comment se fait-il que tu les aies réveillé et pas Cléo?

\- Elle avait besoin de dormir, expliqua alors Grey

\- Et nous alors? Tu nous as pris pour des insomniaques?, se révolta Lucas

\- Sur un autre ton jeune homme, menaça Erza avec une cuillère en bois mais toutefois d'accord avec son fils

\- Elle est jeune, elle a besoin de se reposer

\- Ben voyons, c'est sûr qu'elle a besoin de se reposer, elle est restée scotcher à son téléphone jusqu'à 4 heures du matin avec son cher Killian d'amour, intervint Brooklyn

\- Qui ça, t'a dit? Killian Dragnir? Ma fi-fille à MOI ne sortirait jamais avec le fils d'un abruti

\- Et bien demande lui toi-même", lui dit Lucas en désignant Cléo vêtue pour apparemment aller dehors si l'on en juge par le trench coat marron qu'elle portait.

Celle-ci se dirigeait vers la cuisine où ils étaient tous et prit à la volée un croissant et but son bol de lait d'un trait. Elle fit la bise à sa mère et à son père et lança son regard de tueur aux garçons. Mais alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie; son père attrapa la manche de son manteau et lui dit:

"Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, jeune fille?, questionna Grey d'un air suspicieux

\- Nulle part, je vais prendre l'air, répondit-elle gênée

\- Vraiment et avec qui, s'incrusta Brooklyn

Cléo le fusilla d'un regard qui eut le mérite de lui fermer sa bouche.

\- Répond à sa question ma fille, dit sa mère doucement

\- J'ai simplement un rendez-vous...

\- Avec?, demanda innocemment Lucas

\- Avec quelqu'un! Mais mêlez-vous de vos affaires bon sang!

\- Ce doit être une amie, n'est-ce pas Cléo?, supposa Grey, en cherchant l'affirmation de sa fille sur son visage

\- Ou un ami!, cette fois-ci Lucas se pris un coup de poêle magistrale de la part de sa mère. Cléo la remercia du regard.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai rendez-vous avec Killian, dit-elle doucement

Grey écarquilla les yeux si forts que sa fille cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. C'était donc vrai, sa petite fille à lui, sa princesse, a été manipulé par Natsu Junior. Sa pauvre fille ne se rendait même pas compte que ce monstre l'embobinait.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Celles-ci appartenaient à sa femme, elle le regardait avec un regard faussement compatissant. Maudis soit les femmes, pensa-t-il alors. Il scruta son visage. Il était aussi écarlate que les cheveux de sa mère. Bon dieu, évidemment qu'il lui en voulait. Mais que pouvait-il dire maintenant ? En plus sa Cléo lui faisait son regard de chien battu. Au risque de se répéter, les femmes sont les créatures les plus démoniaques au monde. Tout ce qu'il puis lui dire alors fut :

\- Après votre sortie, demande-lui de venir me voir..."

Cléo hocha la tête et partit presque en courant vers la porte. Un courant d'air entra, remettant les idées en place de tout le monde. Grey secouait la tête, il n'en revenait pas. Encore peignoir et pantoufle, il retourna dans son lit en traînant des pieds. Erza le trouva touchant, mais que pouvait-elle faire? Sa fille avait désormais 16 ans, c'est normal qu'elle ait un petit ami. Elle décida d'en parler avec son époux un plus tard.

Brooklyn, lui, connaissait la suite des événements et il préférait ne pas être là quand la colère de son père explosera. Il monta pour s'habiller rapidement et descendit dans le salon, sa veste sur le dos. Avant qu'il ne parte lui aussi, Erza le rattrapa et lui dit:

"Pourrais-tu transmettre cette lettre au maître? Il faut qu'il l'ait dans une demi-heure, après il sera trop occupé pour la lire.

\- Ce n'est pas papa qui s'en charge d'habitude?, demanda-t-il

\- Vu l'humeur qu'il a, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment et puis la dernière fois il a failli brûler toute l'aile Est du palais.

Brooklyn souris à ce souvenir. La colère de sa mère avait été incroyable, son père lui-même avait des frissons rien qu'à y repenser.

\- Très bien donne-moi ce courrier"

Brooklyn était curieux de nature et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'Erza ne l'envoyait jamais donner une lettre. Une fois sorti, il courut aussi vite qu'il put et se cacha dans une impasse. Il avait deux secondes pour la regarder, passer ce délai, il ne pourra pas donner la lettre au maître à temps.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien seul, il ouvrit et referma la lettre aussi rapidement qu'il put. La seule phrase qu'il avait réussi à lire fut:

"Je vous le répète encore car je sais que vous l'oublierez, Brooklyn n'est pas prêt."


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, Cléo vit l'élue de son cœur et comment dire cela...

Je crois qu'on appelle ça les hormones... Enfin bref, quand elle vit, elle le trouva juste sublime. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés qui viraient cuivres lorsque 40% des rayons du soleil se déversait sur sa tête. Et bon Dieu! Il portait un jean qui lui tombait si bien et sa veste lui donnait ce petit côté "bad boy" qu'elle aimait tant. Cléo avait un sourire crispé sur le visage: d'une part parce que son père lui avait ordonné "d'inviter", si on peut appeler ça une invitation, Killian à la maison et d'autre part parce qu'elle avait une folle envie de lui sauter au cou.

Elle reprit un peu d'assurance et comme il lui souriait, elle accéléra la cadence pour le rejoindre. Quand elle arriva, il souriait toujours au loin, Cléo faisant 1/2 tête de moins que lui, cela faisait plutôt bizarre.

"Youhou! Allo Extalia? Ici Earthland! Je suis là, tu sais, dit-elle agacée

\- Ah, euh, ouais, fut sa seule réponse

Pour se rattraper, il essaya de l'embrasser mais elle détourna la tête et leva son index:

\- Qui est-ce que tu regardais?

\- Personne, nia-t-il avec un sourire

\- Agréable à la vue?

\- Qui ça?

\- Personne!", rétorqua-t-elle

Il lui jeta un de ces regards qui avait une signification bizarre chez lui. Un de ces regards qui voulait dire pleins de choses en même temps mais qui finalement, en y regardant de plus près, ne voulait strictement rien dire. Un regard de Killian. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à s'intéresser à lui. Il était mystérieux pas comme son père qui était toujours ouvert. Elle le connaissait depuis un sacré bout de temps: la pseudo rivalité-amitié de leur paternel respectif les y obligeaient. Un jour, la famille Dragnir-Heartfilia avait décidé de déménager à Dandelion suite à des événements inconnus. Leur absence s'était faite sentir, pour cause le siège du Conseil n'avait pas reçu une seule égratignure (pas que cela manquait les membres, hein?), c'est juste qu'ils étaient tellement habitués à ce genre de catastrophes, qu'ils avaient débloqué un budget spécial pour les dégâts matériels qu'ils causaient. Celui-ci se chiffrait à plus d'1 milliards de joyaux. Et oui, ça coûte cher à entretenir un palais!

Lorsque qu'ils sont revenus, ils paraissaient tous avoir mûris, le mot maturité n'étant un mot associable à Natsu et encore moins à sa progéniture, comprenez que les habitants de Magnolia étaient tous simplement au bord de l'infarctus, ils étaient prêt à les supplier à genoux pour qu'ils refassent les bêtises qui les caractérisaient tant, et surtout Killian. Il était devenu très attirant et même si cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître: il plaisait beaucoup à Cléo, seulement au niveau du physique, se disait-elle pour se rassurer.

Peu après, un jeu s'était installé entre eux, l'un sachant qu'il plaisait à l'autre, ils cherchaient à se rendre jaloux mutuellement. C'était drôle et puis de toute façon même si un jour, ils auraient voulu se défaire de ce jeu, ils n'auraient pas pu. Jouer au chat et à la souris sans que les autres s'en aperçoivent, c'était définitivement trop drôle.

Jusqu'au jour, où le jeu partit trop loin, beaucoup trop loin même...

Après 1 an à se tourner autour, Cléo avait eu l'impression de s'être faite prisonnière toute seule. Elle s'était rendu compte que... Enfin, vous voyez quoi... Non? Vous savez, les yeux qui pétillent, le sourire idiot, les gloussements pour un rien, les papillons dans le ventre et j'en passe... Ça y est? Vous avez enfin capté, parce que je vous le dit tout de suite, ne rêvez pas car Cléo ne s'abaissera jamais à dire "Les 3 mots". Qu'elle soit en couple ou pas.

Bref, quand elle s'est rendu compte que c'était réciproque pour Killian, elle s'était sentie libre. Enfin libre, façon de parler... Cela faisait désormais, 6 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils comptaient bien fêter ça. A vrai dire, c'était Cléo qui voulait fêter cet événement, elle avait juste demandé à Killian de jouer le jeu. Ce dont il ne s'était pas privé car elle lui laissait carte blanche pour lui trouver le cadeau parfait. Et c'était pour se donner rendez-vous, qu'hier soir ils se parlaient au téléphone. Certes, ça ne prend que deux minutes pour donner une adresse, mais ne vous faites pas des idées, ils s'étaient aussi dit d'autres choses... Et si Brooklyn ne l'avait pas harcelé pour qu'elle éteigne son portable, elle aurait été sûrement encore en train de lui parler à l'heure du petit-déj'.

Foutus grands frères, à présent, Killian allait passer un mauvais moment avec son père. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons: après l'avoir fixé pendant 5 bonnes minutes, Killian lui saisit la main et traversa en courant une quinzaine de la rue. Cléo essaya maintes fois de l'arrêter ou de lui demander où est-ce qu'ils allaient, mais jamais il ne lui répondit. Mystérieux, je vous dis, mystérieux.

Elle voyait tout le paysage défiler, la vitesse à laquelle courait le chasseur de dragon était tout simplement fulgurante, si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans cet endroit, la première chose que fit Cléo, fut tombée dans l'herbe. Il y avait quand même plus classe comme comportement. Sérieusement, elle était une Fullbuster, en temps normal, une simple (quel euphémisme!) course d'à peine un quart d'heure ne devrais pas l'épuiser.

"Bah alors? On est déjà fatigué?, nargua le jeune homme

Elle le fusilla du regard mais il ne se démonta pas.

\- Tu peux parler mais sache que tu ne caches pas aussi bien ta respiration que tu ne le penses, je serais toi, je m'allongerai sur l'herbe, dit-elle mielleusement

\- 1 point pour Fullbuster, 0 pour Dragnir, contente?, dit-il en s'allongeant

\- Oui, très!"

Killian souris. Quel ego, elle avait celle-la! Il avait supposé pendant longtemps qu'elle était seulement stressée par le poids du nom qu'elle portait, mais non, avoir la grosse tête, c'était naturelle chez elle. Il lui demanda de regarder le ciel et au moment où elle le fit, une imitation parfaite de son poisson rouge prit place sur son visage. A vrai dire il y avait de quoi, il avait remué ciel et terre pour lui faire ce cadeau, au sens propre. En effet il pleuvait. La belle affaire, c'est vrai que la pluie, ce n'était pas un cadeau (sans vouloir te vexer tatie Jubia, pensa Cléo). Soudain, au moment même où les gouttes de pluie allaient atteindre leur tête, un torrent d'air glacé les congela, les transformant en grêlons qui éclatèrent en mille morceaux lorsqu'une énorme flèche les toucha, formant ainsi une pluie de cristaux scintillant. Un spectacle féerique voilà ce qu'IL lui offrait. Ce genre d'événement n'était possible qui si l'on réunissait toutes les conditions climatiques pour: vent, humidité, chaleur etc... De plus elle se doutait bien qu'il avait dû utiliser les clés du zodiaque de sa mère: seul Sagittarius peut lancer une flèche avec autant de précision et de puissance. Et il faut bien le dire, elle adorait tout ce qui s'apparentait à de la glace. Puis elle se sentit mal tout d'un coup, sa main dans la poche de son manteau, elle commença à jouer avec le cadeau de son amoureux. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers elle, elle crut fondre, bon dieu, IL lui offrait un spectacle féerique qui devra durer normalement toute la journée et elle, bah elle comptait lui offrir CA:

"Je crois que c'est à ton tour, murmura Killian

\- Oui... D'ailleurs à ce propos, commença-t-elle

\- Oh, oh... Je connais ce regard, quelque chose ne va pas?

\- Si, enfin, non, comment te dire cela, elle se gratta la tête, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aimeras mon cadeau..., souffla-t-elle piteusement

\- Montre le moi quand même!

\- C'est pas à ce moment-là que tu es censé me prendre dans tes bras et me dire que je suis déjà le meilleur cadeau que tu pouvais avoir?!, cria-t-elle

\- Il y a des chances en effet...Bon tu me le montres ce cadeau?

C'était officiel, il avait beau prétendre qu'il ne tenait rien de son père, elle en était sûre à présent: changer de sujet d'une seconde à l'autre sans comprendre le souhait de la personne d'en face, il n'y a qu'un Dragnir pour faire ça!

Elle prit le pendentif dans sa poche, prit la main du jeune homme et le glissa au creux de sa paume. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit:

"Jure-moi que tu ne regarderas pas ce que tu as dans ta main avant que je sois à 10 kilomètres de toi

\- Si tu veux, céda-t-il

Mais malheureusement, elle avait (encore) oublié à qui elle avait offert et à peine s'était-elle levée pour partir que Killian la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci je l'adore déjà"

* * *

 **Sorcière FM:**

 **On a fait de notre mieux pour ce chapitre! On voulait un nouveau couple, pas trop nunuche qui soit sympa! En clair, un couple contemporain!**

 **J'ai écouté une chanson en écrivant ce chapitre qui correspond bien à ces deux amoureux, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai écouté mais bon voilà le titre: Crush de David Archuleta**

 **See you soon!**

 **Le meilleur salaire d'un auteur est l'avis de ses lecteur, alors donnez-moi le votre!**

 **Witch Feather**


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn avança à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Des personnes le saluaient mais il n'y faisait pas attention ou alors il baragouinait un mot qui ressemblait à un "bonjour".

Il ne ressentait pas de la colère mais plutôt de la confusion. Si sa mère lui avait caché quelque chose, il l'aurai su non? Il arrivait toujours à savoir si quelqu'un lui mentait. Il repensa à la phrase qu'il avait lue. Apparemment il n'était pas prêt pour un truc selon sa mère. Ce qui veut dire que cela pouvait être n'importe quoi: jamais il n'oubliera le fait que sa mère le laissa monter les escaliers tout seul seulement à l'âge de 6 ans!

Il était prêt pour beaucoup de choses sauf peut-être une (selon la Reine des Fées) mais il doutait vraiment que sa mère connaissait la vraie nature de sa vie privée et la commenterai avec Makarof. Il y avait quand même vachement plus intéressant que sa vie personnelle sauf pour ses groupies.

Ses groupies, le pire cadeau que les cieux auraient pu lui donner. Lui vrillant ses tympans, le poursuivant dans les pires endroits possibles, mettant des caméras dans tous les recoins de sa chambre (cela ne s'est produit qu'une fois, une fois de trop pour Erza qui fut vexée qu'une de ces pimbêches ait réussi à dévié son système de sécurité.

Il se rappela alors que plus jeune, il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui: pas des doutes ou des regrets sur sa vie comme ses parents pourraient en avoir mais plutôt le sentiment que ne pas oser, ne pas risquer de s'embarquer dans quelque chose était la plus grande des sécurités. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que cela revenait à stagner dans sa vie et donc ne pas avancer dans celle-ci. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué à ses parents, ce petit problème, de peur que cela se sache à l'extérieur et que la honte s'abatte sur la famille. Il s'était alors tourné vers la seul personne capable de le comprendre, j'ai nommée: Léon Bastia.

Je vous l'accorde, il y avait mieux comme exemple, on ne dira pas le contraire.

Je vous vois venir, quel sont les arguments de Brooklyn pour s'adresser à une telle personne? Eh bien tout d'abord, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un qui connaisse bien sa situation familiale. Quelqu'un qui serait aussi fort que ses parents aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

De plus, il était son parrain et même si ils ne se le montraient pas: ils s'adoraient. Et puis quand il était plus jeune, chaque fois qu'il avait un problème, il faisait semblant de pleurer pour que le mage de glace lui achète une bonne glace par pitié. C'était la seule personne qu'il autorisait à avoir de la pitié pour lui et encore discrètement.

Il dévala une centaine d'escalier jusqu'à arriver dans un long couloir. Des gardes étaient postés tous les deux mètres et gardaient au fond du couloir, une énorme porte couleur caramel avec des serrures en or. Il se sentait transpercé de toute part à cause de leurs regards méfiants qui étaient vraiment désagréable.

Il s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais fut retenu par deux lances qui étaient pointées vers lui. Il fusilla du regard les gardes qui le laissèrent finalement entrer après qu'il se soit identifié. Depuis quand étaient-ils aussi agressifs? Le système de sécurité avait été renforcé, il le voyait bien. Une urgence? Non... Sinon il aurait été au courant.

Il entra et monta la centaine de marches qui était devant lui. Une fois arrivé, il chercha des yeux le maître. Il le trouva assis sur la paume de la main d'une statue. Lorsqu'il le rejoint, Makarof ne daigna même pas le regarder.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit?

\- Rien..., mentit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés

\- Qu'est-ce que ta folle furieuse de mère m'a encore envoyé?, dit-il en tendant la main

Brooklyn se retint alors de lui dire que sa mère n'était pas une folle furieuse, elle était juste un peu perturbée! Il donna la lettre au maître.

\- Dis-moi petit, sais-tu de quoi parle ta mère avec moi?

\- Non, je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il en regardant droit devant lui

\- Mais si tu le savais, que ferais-tu?

\- Je ne ferais quelque chose que si cela me concerne directement, dit-il mielleusement

Makarof le vit mais ne dit rien. Il ouvrit la lettre en prenant le soin de ne montrer aucun mot de plus au jeune homme. Il en avait suffisamment lu apparemment. Erza... Toujours aussi têtue. Deux ans qu'ils correspondaient comme cela, non... Il fallait faire quelque chose, cela ne pouvait plus durer! Il tendit la lettre au jeune homme qui, lui, le regarda comme si il avait perdu la tête.

\- Lis-la, à toi de me dire ce que tu penses d'elle...

\- Mais..., commença Brooklyn

\- Lis-la!

Il s'exécuta. Il lut la lettre une première fois en diagonale. Puis une deuxième fois en lisant chaque mot écrit. Et une troisième fois, en cherchant à comprendre le sens caché de ces mots. Il releva finalement la tête et observa le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

\- Qu'en penses-tu?

\- Je n'y comprends rien, comment voulez-vous que je vous réponde? Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit et là, peut-être et je dis bien peut-être, que je vous répondrais!

\- Tu vois cette statue? Oui celle-là... Sais-tu qui elle représente? Ethia. Elle fut la première femme présidente du Conseil et depuis plus aucune femme ne la présidé. Si elle en est arrivée là c'est grâce à un combat qu'elle a mené.

\- Et alors?, ne put se retenir de dire Brooklyn

Makarof agrandit son poing et écrasa le gamin contre le mur.

\- Tu m'écoutes et ensuite tu parles gamin compris!

\- Yemerai mien bé tu me bé mal babi!

Il retira son poing et Brooklyn tomba lentement sur l'épaule d'une statue d'un guerrier vêtue d'une tenue folklorique. Makarof se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'une voix franche:

\- Une guerre... Il y a une guerre en préparation. Malheureusement pour nous, l'ennemi nous est encore inconnu. Tu dois t'en douter, ce danger utilise de la magie noire. Une magie noire encore plus puissante que ce que le monde a vu auparavant. Et voilà le problème, nos plus fameux mages sont puissants certes, mais ils leur manque quelque chose et ce quelque chose, seul certaines personnes le possède. Tu en fais partie Brooklyn. Si ta mère refuse que tu y participes, c'est son droit, mais j'estime que tu es aussi en droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Sache que nous ne te forçons en rien, je veux que tu décides toi-même... Cette mission est dangereuse et déjà plusieurs mages ont refusé. On ne te le cachera pas, cette mission est mortelle. Je ne peux t'en dire plus, à moins que tu veuilles en faire partie car le reste est strictement confidentiel. Les gens qui ont déjà accepté, ont été sélectionné aux quatre coins de Fiore. A toi de voir, si, selon toi, tu es assez prêt pour prendre part à cette expédition. Alors maintenant je te le demande, que comptes-tu faire?

Brooklyn dégluti. Il avait du mal à analyser les informations. Il y en avait beaucoup trop! Sa tête lui semblait extrêmement lourde... Une mission mortelle... le dernier mot résonnait dans son esprit comme une sentence. Ou comme un appel, oui c'est cela, un appel.

\- Oui...

\- Hm? Que disais-tu? Je ne t'écoutais pas.

\- Oui je veux faire cette mission!

\- Tu vas en parler à tes parents, n'est-ce pas?, lui demanda le maître avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Je le ferais, mais... Quoiqu'ils disent je ferais cette mission!

\- Bien gamin... Oh et avant que j'oublie la première réunion pour ceux qui ont accepté la mission se déroulera demain à Shirotsume!"

Brooklyn se releva: la conversation était terminée.

"Oh et gamin, Brooklyn se tourna vers Makarof, j'ai beau être courageux, je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus, tu sais? Donc fais-moi plaisir et ne dis pas à ta mère que tu as lu lettre, compris? J'ai tout autant peur que toi, imagine que ta mère me réduise en charpie, ça ne serait pas beau à voir, hein?

\- C'est vrai qu'elle en serait capable...", dit le jeune homme avec une voix sadique

Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de l'ouvrir, il respira un bon coup. Respirer, c'est ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. En entrant dans cette salle, Brooklyn n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait subi l'équivalent d'un lavage de cerveau. Et le pire restait encore à venir car apparemment il devait en parler à ses parents. Il se serait bien passé de cette tâche. Ses parents n'étaient pas n'importe qui, ils risquaient d'avoir des réactions disproportionnées.

Il pensait surtout à sa mère, lorsqu'il disait réaction disproportionnée. Elle risquait de mal, correction: de très mal réagir. Et puis avant toute chose, il devait trouver une bonne excuse: si sa mère lui demandait comment il était au courant de l'affaire... Il ne voulait pas que le maître soit réduit en poussière par une Erza en colère. Et tandis qu'il franchissait les derniers escaliers permettant d'accéder au hall d'entrée, il fit la plus ridicule des chutes. A terre, il vit une jeune fille de son âge (voire plus jeune), aux cheveux auburn et portant des lunettes bleu criarde. Bref, le cliché de l'intello en personne. Celle-ci se confondit en excuse lorsqu'elle le vit. Il décida de ne pas faire plus de commentaire sur cette situation pour le moins gênante et l'aida à ramasser ses livres. Une fois cela fait, elle le remercia et il sortit du bâtiment.

* * *

 **Sorcière FM:**

 **Alors voilà, ce chapitre a mis longtemps à voir le jour car l'auteure c'est rendu compte que c'était dur de gérer deux histoires en même temps. Mais... Ne vous en faites pas chers lecteurs, maintenant que c'est les grandes vacances, elle a l'intention de se consacrer uniquement à vous!**

 **L'auteure a longuement réfléchi à la couleur de cheveux de Kilian et oui il est brun et malheureusement, il le restera. L'auteure a plus ou moins du mal à l'imaginer avec des cheveux roses sans l'imaginer avec une tenue de clown! Et oui, triste vie!**

 **Bref pour en revenir à la fanfic en général, l'auteur pense sérieusement à revoir le genre de l'histoire car elle pense que désormais les prochains chapitres seront exclusivement réservés à Brooklyn. Il y aura toujours autant de chapitres sur Cléo x Kilian et aussi des chapitres sur Lucas (à venir) mais elle aura plus de mal à alterner! Elle fera de son mieux!**

 **Witch Feather**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:

Quand Brooklyn arriva chez lui, il était environ 20 heures et c'était son frère Lucas qui était en train de mettre la table avec sa mère pendant que son père était en train de grogner car Cléo avait reporté son entrevue avec Kilian à demain.

Il déposa sa veste sur le porte manteau et fit semblant d'aider sa mère à disposer les couverts. Une fois la table mise, Erza appela la petite famille pour manger.

Chacun pris place et il s'assit entre son père et son frère. Il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses, dans sa tête il y avait exactement deux options: tout balancer d'une traite ou y aller doucement histoire de leurs ménager leurs cœurs. Il choisit un mélange des deux options.

Sa sœur commença à servir. Durant quelques minutes, personne ne parla comme si chacun avait quelque chose à cacher. Sa mère se mit alors en tête de demander à chacun d'eux ce qu'ils avaient fait durant la journée. Ce tour de table commença par Cléo:

"Je suis allée voir Kil-, son père toussota, oh p'pa je t'en prie, tu savais très bien que j'allais voir Kilian aujourd'hui, ne dis pas le contraire. Tu aurais sûrement préféré quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne connaissais pas et qui sortait de nulle part, peut-être?

Son père marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Cléo repris:

\- Puis ensuite je suis partie faire les courses que Mirajane m'a demandées de faire et j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Kali et je crois que ma journée se limitait à ça. Oh et on a beaucoup parlé notamment de garçon, son père la fusilla du regard, pas pour moi, j'ai déjà celui qui me faut, je parlais pour elle..., déclara-t-elle d'un ton accusateur vers son aînée

Brooklyn l'ignora royalement. Il savait très bien que l'enfant unique de Luxus et Mirajane Draer avait un faible pour lui. Kali était belle, pas cruche, gentille mais...Non! Sans façon, jamais il ne supporterait de sortir avec elle. Elle était trop... Trop quoi! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il restait extrêmement distant avec elle, comme ça au moins, il ne lui donnait pas de faux espoirs.

Et puis si Luxus apprenait qu'il sortait avec sa fille, il le foudroierait sur place avec son père en prime. Fils d'Erza ou pas! Et Mirajane, elle lui sortirait une de ses âmes de démons, histoire de le faire flipper pour ne pas que sa fille souffre une seule seconde, lui enlevant ainsi tout envie de rompre! Brrr! Il en frissonnait déjà d'avance! S'unir à une Draer? Non merci, il n'avait pas envie de mourir! D'ailleurs, il nota mentalement dans sa tête qu'il fallait qu'il prévienne le futur mari de Kali des risques qu'il prenait en l'épousant!

\- A toi Lucas, dit la Reine des Fées

\- Enfin, dit-il en frottant les mains, alors, moi, je suis parti faire quelques investigations car comme vous le savez tous, je suis j-

\- Journaliste, reporter, et photographe en première page pour la Gazette de Fiore, le plus grand magazine de tous les temps, on sait!, récitèrent-ils tous en chœur suivi d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Oui bon, bref!, ronchonna Lucas, j'ai réussi à obtenir le rendez-vous que je voulais, celle qui fera de moi le directeur de ma rubrique et évidemment je ne vous révélerais ni comment ni même qui je vais interviewer, attendez-vous juste à avoir énormément de compliments sur moi se déverser dans vos oreilles trop inattentives pour mon art, finit-il d'un grand geste théâtrale avec son bras

\- Mais bien sûr, se moqua Cléo

\- Je crois que l'on va s'arrêter ici pour toi Luca, coupa Erza en sentant un dispute arriver, et toi Brooklyn?

\- Rien de très spécial, tu sais...

\- Vraiment? Pourtant tu es rentré tard aujourd'hui

\- Rien..., murmura-t-il

\- Je vois...

\- Tu es sûr que ça va fils?, questionna Grey

\- Ou-oui, en fait non, je ne sais pas..., commença-t-il, mal à l'aise à cause de tous les regards désormais tourné vers lui, demain je pars à une réunion...

\- Une réunion? Et pourquoi y es-tu convié?, demanda Lucas très intéressé et surpris

Lucas avait le droit d'avoir cette réaction. Après tout, une réunion, c'était plutôt quelque chose de sérieux. Et "sérieux" ne rimait sûrement pas avec Brooklyn, c'était même la dernière chose qui sonnait avec son prénom. Il sourit intérieurement. Maintenant qu'il s'était lancé autant continuer, on verra bien ce qui se passera après.

\- J'ai décidé que j'allais accomplir une mission qui est un peu risquée avec d'autres mages au nom du maître, il y a une réunion d'information demain pour approfondir les détails de celle-ci, jusque-là aucun problème, résuma-t-il en guettant la réaction de sa mère qui écarquillait les yeux

Le seul petit bémol, continua-t-il, c'est que normalement, j'aurais dû donner mon avis bien avant mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'en a empêché... J'imagine que vous en savez plus, n'est-ce pas?, dit-il en s'adressant à ses parents

\- Sincèrement, je n'en savais rien, avoua son père, mais peut-être... Erza?, en se tournant vers sa mère

Celle-ci avait les yeux lançaient des éclairs, un visage fermé qui exprimait toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle. Brooklyn jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur qui, sa fourchette pleine de salade, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Son frère lui avait froncé ses sourcils au maximum et montrait son inquiétude et son désarroi.

\- Qui te l'as...

\- Peu importe qui! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu me l'as caché, pourquoi tu NOUS l'as caché?! Tu étais au courant non?

\- C'est vrai, j'étais au courant de cette affaire mais qu'est-ce que cela changera? De toute façon, tu ne feras pas cette mission!

\- Mais maman, Brooklyn vient de dire qu'il..., intervint Lucas

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il a dit, puis s'adressant à son fils, tu ne feras pas cette mission! Je m'y oppose, c'est trop dangereux!

\- Il a pris sa décision Erza! Il est en âge d'en faire une, il me semble que nous avons fait des missions bien plus dangereuses et en étant plus jeune que lui!, répliqua Grey

\- Et s'il ne revient pas? Que diras-tu à ce moment-là? Diras-tu encore qu'il avait pris sa décision, cria Erza

Grey se tut face à cet argument implacable et Cléo, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas dit un mot, prit la parole:

\- Qui te dit qu'il ne reviendra pas?

\- Je le sais! Il est incapable de faire une mission", cria de nouveau la mère de famille

Ce cri résonna dans toute la salle à manger et un silence lourd s'en suivit. Personne ne parla ou n'osa bouger de peur que cela engendre une autre dispute. Brooklyn comprenait maintenant que sa mère n'avait aucune confiance en lui ce qui rajoutait une raison de plus pour qu'il fasse cette mission. Il l'avait fait. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir vidé son sac. Un énorme poids s'enlevait de ses épaules mais il avait encore ce goût amer de trahison! Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se délecta du silence. Puis il se leva de table pour se diriger dans sa chambre sous le regard interloqué de son père.

Il ouvrit la porte de ce qu'il appelait avant son "sanctuaire" et ouvrit son armoire pour faire sa valise. Il n'allait pas dormir ici ce soir ni même les jours suivants. Il ne supporterait pas d'être dans la même pièce que sa mère. C'était trop dur à avaler, le fait qu'elle se fasse passer pour quelqu'un de bienveillant alors qu'elle lui avait caché un tel secret. Combien de choses avait-elle encore omis de lui dire? Il ne souhaitait pas lui parler, du moins pas avant d'avoir fini la mission et de lui avoir prouvé qu'il avait grandi! Une fois sa valise terminée, il s'assit sur son lit. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte: Cléo. Elle entra:

"Tu pars?, demanda-t-elle doucement

\- Comme tu vois!, soupira-t-il

\- Ça va faire bizarre sans toi tu sais? Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu vas nous manquer, hein? Ne te fais pas des idées non plus! Et puis..."

Elle s'interrompit car son grand frère s'était levé pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'abandonna dans cette étreinte en lâchant quelques larmes au passage sur le T-shirt de Brooklyn. Elle se libéra et s'en alla. Oh oui, elle allait sacrément lui manquer cette tête de linotte qui le réveillait à 4 heures du mat' tous les weekends. Il vit alors un mot se glisser en dessous de sa porte, il disait:" Courage frangin!". Il reconnaissait bien l'écriture soignée de Lucas. Lui aussi, il allait lui manquer, que serait-il sans ce gamin toujours là pour vanter ses mérites?

Il récupéra le mot et le glissa dans un compartiment de sa valise sans le froisser. Il prit son seul bagage et descendit les escaliers où il vit son père qui lisait. Il échangea un regard entendu avec son fils. Il jeta un regard à sa mère derrière sa cuisine américaine, en train d'essuyer un verre avec un torchon.

Il remit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand il dit assez fort pour qu'on l'entende à l'étage et en s'adressant à sa mère:

" Tu as beau dire ce que tu voudras pour t'y opposer, ma décision est catégorique et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est uniquement pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience et parce que quelqu'un m'a demandé de le faire sinon crois-moi je ne t'aurais sûrement pas prévenu."

Et il sortit, sans un regard pour personne.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5:

Il devait être aux alentours de 6 heures du matin quand il a commencé à prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était un peu sonné: d'une part à cause des événements de la veille et d'autre part parce que le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel n'était vraiment pas confortable. Il avait le dos en compote et il n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'il devait avoir d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il prit une douche et se changea rapidement.

Il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas oublié les clés de sa chambre (elles étaient dans la poche de sa veste) puis il sortit avec sa valise. Il déposa ses clés sur le bureau de la réceptionniste que ne manqua pas de le draguer.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers la gare où un train noir aux vitres teintées l'attendait. Il se demanda d'abord si ce n'était pas un train de marchandises mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait personne mis à part lui sur le quai. Ce qui n'était pas normal, car c'était l'heure de pointe.

Il se décida à monter à l'intérieur et fut surpris du luxe du véhicule. Le Conseil avait visiblement beaucoup plus de budget qu'il n'en laissait paraître! Il traversa plusieurs wagons et se décida à s'asseoir dans le troisième, dans un compartiment se trouvant à sa gauche. Celui-ci était composé d'une banquette en velours rouge plutôt grande, d'une table et d'une lacrima vision.

Fatigué, il mit sa valise sur une étagère au-dessus de lui et somnola sur la banquette. Il commença à s'endormir quand une voix le réveilla en sursaut:

" Bonjour à tous! Je m'appelle C. A. R. I. E. L., c'est un acronyme qui signifie que je suis un moyen de Communication pouvant servir d'Arme, de Repère, d'Intelligence, d'Espionnage tout en étant une simple Lacrima. Légèrement rétrograde n'est-ce pas? J'ai été programmée par le Conseil afin de répondre à toutes vos demandes notamment celles qui concerne la mission. Bien évidemment je ne pourrais vous en révéler plus que vos maîtres l'ont fait mais je peux par exemple vous préparé un équipement selon vos désirs et vous entraîner grâce à une salle mise à votre disposition dans le wagon numéro 5. Tout ce dont je puis vous dire est que l'endroit où vous accomplirez votre mission vous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs. Le voyage durera 3 jours voire plus selon les conditions météorologiques. Le déjeuner sera servi à 11 heures précises dans le wagon numéro 2. Je vous souhaite un bon voyage!"

Le temps avait sacrément évolué. Voilà que le Conseil se mettait à utiliser les inventions de la famille Redfox... Complètement fou! En tout cas, il plaignait Cariel. Elle s'était embêtée à faire un discours et il n'en avait écouté que des bribes...

Bon très bien, il n'avait écouté que la partie qui concernait le déjeuner et l'entraînement et encore! Parfois, il se disait que les Dragnir déteignaient fortement sur lui, ce qui est un comble pour un Fullbuster! De plus, apparemment, ça ne marche que dans un sens. C'est vrai ça! Où avez-vous vu un Dragnir se déshabiller? Quoique ce ne soit pas plus mal, pensa-t-il en se rappelant que Cléo sortait avec Killian.

Il se demanda alors s'il devait faire un sermon type grand frère à Killian. Non, peut-être qu'il garderait un œil sur sa sœur.

Enfin, il ne pourra faire quelque chose que s'il revient de cette mission vivant...

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore? Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait! Il suffisait juste de neutraliser l'ennemi. Il se sentit alors mal à l'aise. Comme si il avait fait une erreur et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir en arrière. Peut-être est-ce la pression car il fallait l'avouer c'était sa "première grande mission". Il fallait qu'il revienne de ce périple fort, courageux et définitivement plus mature... Il fallait qu'on voit qu'il avait changé...

Soudain, il ressentit une nouvelle chose. Mais totalement différente... Comme si il était terrassé par une force invisible qui le soumettait. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Ses membres tremblaient légèrement.

Et sa tête semblait pouvoir exploser à tout moment. Il n'en tenu pas compte et essaya de se redresser. Une fois cela fait, il prit la bouteille d'eau posée devant lui et la bue. Entièrement. Un truc était arrivé. Mais pas quelque chose représentant un danger potentiel. Du moins pas encore... La puissance... C'était de la puissance émanant de plusieurs personnes d'après ce qu'il ressentit.

Il se souvint alors d'un détail. Lorsqu'il était entré dans ce wagon, il avait vu plusieurs compartiments ouverts similaire au sien. Simple hypothèse: se pourrait-il que tous les mages ayant acceptés la mission ont été conviés à prendre le train pour Shirotsume ici à Magnolia? Il y avait des chances si il en jugeait par le vacarme des cabines qui s'ouvraient et de fermaient.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être isolé des autres personnes... Mais comme on dit, on ne sait jamais de quel bois est fait l'autre! Il essaya d'analyser chacune des puissances il y en avait environ 6: toutes bien distinctes des autres. Impressionnant. Et dire qu'il allait peut-être faire partie de ce groupe de personne...

Se mettant sur ses gardes au cas où comme il aimait si bien le dire, il décida de surveiller leurs déplacements. Et après une heure d'espionnage intensif, il remarqua que chacun s'était isolé dans une cabine du couloir... Il s'était épuisé et tout ça pour rien! Manquant de compagnie, il pensa discuter avec CARIEL: il était vraiment désespéré quand il raconterait ça à son père... Être réduit à parler à une machine... Non, il ne s'y abaissera pas!

"CARIEL, l'heure?, ordonna-t-il

\- L'heure de lever votre postérieur jusqu'au wagon-restaurant, Brooklyn

Brooklyn s'enfonça brusquement dans son siège: comment se faisait-il que ce bidule parlant ait la voix du maître? Voyant son désarroi, elle lui répondit:

"Le maître Makarof est bien le seul à avoir effectué une demande spéciale vous concernant: il estime que vous êtes un "paresseux aussi agaçant qu'un de ses primates de la montagne", c'est pour cela que lorsque je m'adresserai à vous, j'aurais sa voix...

Brooklyn avait tiqué à partir du moment où elle avait dit: "paresseux aussi agaçant qu'un de ses primates de la montagne".

\- Apparemment tu as aussi son vocabulaire..., dit-il en se levant

\- Pas de commentaire gamin!

\- J'y vais, j'y vais! Aussi chiant qu'en vrai le vieux!

\- Saches que tout ce que tu fais est surveillé par caméra, d'ailleurs, en passant, tu aurais pu éviter de te déshabiller dans la cabine quand même! Tu as mis maître Bob dans un état pas possible... "

A l'entendre, Brooklyn déduisit que le maître devait s'être rassemblé au CDM (conseil des maîtres) réunissant tous les maîtres du royaume chaque année à Clover. Ce conseil avait été créé dans le but que des catastrophes comme celle de Phantom Lord ne se reproduisent plus. Les guildes qui avaient été légalisé depuis ont été estimées à 30. Sans compter, les plus mythiques.

Brooklyn déglutit. Maître Bob... Il réprima un frisson de dégoût... Après avoir ignoré tout souvenir de cet événement pour le moins gênant! Si Lucas savait ça, il se serait bien fichu de lui! Il sortit.

Et il se souviendra toujours de ce moment (même dans trente ans), au moment même, où il avait fait coulissé sa porte, une autre personne avait fait la même chose mais dans le compartiment devant lui. C'était la jeune fille sur qui il était tombé, au sens propre du terme, dans le hall du Conseil. Elle aussi, avait l'air de le reconnaître et sûrement à cause de sa tête de zombie, elle lui demanda doucement:

"Commande vocale?

\- Ouais...", répondit Brooklyn

Ils se dirigèrent vers le wagon restaurant sans parler. Arrivé là, il lui ouvrit la porte et entra après elle. Il haussa les sourcils, visiblement, ils étaient les derniers. Il y avait sept personnes autour de la table. Ils les attendaient. Brooklyn songea à les remercier mais ça ferait mauvais genre. La jeune prit place en face de lui. La nourriture apparut dans leurs assiettes.

Et ils mangèrent tous en silence. Tous. Jusqu'à ce que Lulu éclate de rire. Il avait choisi d'appeler la jeune fille Lulu à cause de son air ahuri quand il avait ouvert la porte de sa cabine. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, lui et les surnoms, ça faisait deux. Bref, tout le monde était tourné vers Lulu qui riait aux larmes.

Une fois à peu près calmée, elle dit:

"Pardon, c'est nerveux. Je veux dire, on a l'air tellement stupide à ne pas se parler. Après tout, on va forcément être mené à discuter lors de... Enfin bref, je m'appelle Will, dit-elle en regardant Brooklyn droit dans les yeux.

Et c'est à partir de là, qu'un tour de table se mit en place pour se connaître. Il apprit alors, qu'ils étaient 4 garçons contre 5 filles. Ce à quoi, une personne du nom de Tyler dit: "Ça craint!". Il était d'accord avec lui... Mais il était trop jeune pour se faire martyriser par Ava comme c'était le cas à présent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

 _Shirostume, 9 heures, dans une salle du nouveau château du comte Ebar:_

"Il fait un froid de canard", voilà la seule chose que pensa Will lorsqu'elle entra dans la demeure. Elle ne s'était pas attendue non plus à ce qu'il fasse aussi chaud que dans un sauna mais les lacrimas de feu ne servaient pas de décoration à ce qu'elle sache. Du moins ce n'en est pas l'usage principal. Elle regrettait la chaleur accueillante de leur train. Elle observa les lieux: des murs de pierres gris, des armures de chevalier, des têtes d'animaux empaillés. Il n'y avait pas dire cet endroit était peut-être le lieu le plus rassurant sur Fiore. Nan sérieusement, est-ce que ça aurait tué le propriétaire de se payer un décorateur?!

Elle avait entendu dire que c'était un château plutôt agréable à regarder avant. Avant que deux mages de Fairy Tail viennent le détruire, l'un étant habillé en soubrette! Ridiculement drôle! Fairy Tail était, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu entendre d'Ava, la guilde Brooklyn. Elle avait aussi entendu dire que ses parents étaient relativement célèbres: le fils aînée de la légendaire Titania et du mage de glace le plus puissant de Fiore. Jusqu'à présent, elle s'était toujours interdit de penser qu'une puissance comme celle de la Reine des Fées puisse exister. Elle revendiquait même son existence... Mais si son gamin était devant elle, ce n'était pas un miracle! Elle se rappela ne pas avoir adressé la parole à Brooklyn depuis le jour où elle lui avait révéler son prénom. Ils étaient trop différents pour elle. Trop de barrières les empêchaient de se fréquenter. Elle releva la tête pour l'observer marcher devant elle. Elle retint un rire quand elle le vit éviter à chaque fois d'avancer en dessous d'un lustre, de peur qu'il lui tombe sur la tête. Elle avait eu beau lancer l'idée de se familiariser les uns avec les autres, elle était celle qui s'était le plus isolé après ce fameux déjeuner. De peur qu'il lui pose trop de questions...

Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui contrastait fortement avec le couloir qu'ils venaient tous de traverser. La pièce était très bien éclairée et apparemment ils étaient dans une espèce de bibliothèque. Ils prirent tous place autour d'une table en marbre.

Personne n'ouvra sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Tyler à qui on avait défendu de toucher à quoi que ce soit à cause de sa fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer les ennuies, eu l'idée d'ouvrir un livre se trouvant sur un pupitre devant eux.

Un hologramme apparut alors. Elle reconnut alors Hybérion, le chef du Conseil. Elle n'eut visiblement pas le besoin de prévenir ses camarades car ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur le vieil homme. Elle fit mine d'écouter elle aussi.

" Je ne compte pas me présenter. Si vous avez un tant soit peu de culture, vous savez déjà qui je suis. Peu importe qui vous êtes, 34 guildes vous ont tous choisi pour être le dernier recours de Fiore. Première chose: les maîtres de guilde qui vont ont sélectionnés savent juste que vous allez faire une mission importante pour le royaume. N'essayez pas de leur demande conseil, ils ne doivent pas en savoir plus que je leur ai dit. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir à qui faire confiance "

Will déglutit. Bon dieu! Dans quoi s'était-elle encore lancée? Elle observa l'organigramme.

"Ceci représente la Nouvelle Alliance. Cette alliance succède à l'Alliance Baram qu'a affronté l'ancienne génération. Comme vous pouvez le constater 7 guildes clandestines sont présentes. Pourtant deux d'entre elles sont considérées comme des sous-fifres: Dust et Gloved Thieves. Dust manipule plusieurs guildes clandestines pour diriger entre autre le marché noir qui s'est mis en place sur le continent.

Elle est elle-même contrôlé par Dark Mist, l'un des 4 piliers de cette alliance. Gloved Thieves est une guilde de tueurs à gage protégée par Vultura qui est aussi l'un des membres principaux de cette alliance. Pourtant les meurtres sont commandités par une autre guilde de l'alliance Bloody Guardians. Vultura fait aussi alliance interne avec Crimson Blade, la plus dangereuse des 4 piliers.

Au centre de tout se trouve, Spirit, la guilde suprême composée uniquement de 5 membres qui sont le cœur de la Nouvelle Alliance. On dit d'eux qu'ils sont plus forts que les 4 piliers réunis.

Will remarqua que chacun d'entre eux avait une manière d'exprimer son stress. Mason, par exemple, avait des tremblements. Ava, elle, rougissait. Tyler claquait des dents. Brooklyn lui passait sa main dans sa tignasse sombre qui avait tantôt des reflets couleur feu tantôt des reflets bleu. Elle trouvait ça tellement craquant, et son air sérieux donnait plus d'éclat à son regard. Wow. 2 secondes. On rembobine. Stop. Elle venait de dire qu'un garçon était craquant. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur et préféra se concentrer sur Hybérion.

" Malheureusement, du fait que l'entente entre les royaumes se soit détériorés ces dernières années, certains se trouvent dans une posture d'extrême précarité. La Nouvelle Alliance leur propose alors tout ce dont ils ont besoin en échange de places fortes pour installer leurs bases et une part d'autorité en politique. Ces royaumes sont forcés d'accepter car il faut bien le dire c'est leur seul chance de survie: ils considèrent La Nouvelle Alliance comme leur sauveur. Cependant, les ressources étant distribué inégalement, des tensions naissent entre les différents royaumes et des conflits entre civils et des guerres éclatent. Les armes qui leurs servent sont vendus au marché noir qui comme je vous l'ai dit est dirigé par Dust donc La Nouvelle Alliance. Chose que ne savent pas les royaumes, pensant sûrement qu'elles ont été conservées dans des bunkers lors des Grandes Guerres. La vente d'armes est la première source de revenus pour La Nouvelle Alliance."

" Ces guerres éclatent de plus en plus souvent, voilà donc le problème. Nous savons tous que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour que chacun des royaumes soit munis d'une arme de destruction massive. Nous soupçonnons que chaque dirigeant d'un territoire soit sous l'emprise d'un membre de La Nouvelle Alliance. Il pourrait aisément faire en sorte que tous s'allient pour anéantir des gouvernements puissants comme celui de Fiore. Leur laissant alors, un libre accès à de grandes institutions comme le Conseil Magique se trouvant à Era et prendre le contrôle du monde si j'ose dire."

Quand le vieil homme finit sa phrase, elle dut se retenir de ne pas fui à toutes jambes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas...

" Les royaumes en difficulté se sont souvent unifié avec d'autre pour avoir plus de ressources. Ces territoires en difficulté se chiffrent à quatre. Je pense que chaque pilier de l'alliance en contrôle un. Ces lieux se trouvent dans la région de Tempora Valley. Il faut que vous neutralisiez ces piliers pour vous occuper ensuite de Spirit."

"Maintenant j'en viens à vous. C'est la dernière chose que je vous dirais et celle-ci doit rester strictement confidentiel, sans quoi vous serez exposés aux médias comme des bêtes de foires si nous vous avons choisis, ce n'est sûrement pas par hasard. La magie est avant tout quelque chose de transmissible. Chacun d'entre vous à ce gène magique dans son ADN. Celui-ci vous confère la capacité d'apprendre, de maîtriser n'importe quel pouvoir sachant que ce pouvoir doit être spécifique. Mais vous,(il fronça les sourcils), vous possédez une anomalie génétique."

Une anomalie génétique... Elle a parcouru tout le continent pour qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait une anomalie génétique... C'est... Comment dire ça? En fait, l'image la plus appropriée serait celle d'un Hybérion se prenant un beau coup de poing dans la figure. Un mélange de frustration mais aussi de colère!

Elle se remit à observer Brooklyn, il était en train d'arquer ses sourcils comme pas possible! Elle se demanda si il parviendrait à les faire descendre un peu plus...

"Cette anomalie vous a été diagnostiqué dès votre naissance mais vos parents n'ont pas été mis au courant... Elle vous confère une magie archaïque utilisée pendant des siècles à des fins militaires. Cette magie dans votre cas, se nomme Le Fluide.

Il y a bien longtemps ce pouvoir était présent chez chaque personne se trouvant sur Earthland et ayant des parents mages. Chaque personne pouvait décider si oui ou non, elle voulait le maîtriser. Peu de personne le faisait, considérant cela comme une perte de temps. Il y a eu alors Zeleph, ce brillant mage noir qui tua encore et encore sans pitié quand son côté obscur prenait le dessus. Quand il tua toutes ces personnes possédant Le Fluide, il se mit alors à le stocker en lui mais ne l'utilisa jamais. Peu à peu, ses victimes s'accumulaient et tous avaient peur de tomber sur son chemin. Alors ils se mirent à étouffer ce pouvoir, poussant parfois certains au suicide... Jusqu'à la disparition totale de cette anomalie. Zeleph fut alors la seule personne possédant le Fluide. Il se rendit alors sur l'île de Tenro et il décida de transmettre cette magie à l'arbre trônant au centre de l'île. Il le transmettra aussi dans la base même de la magie: l'Éther. Le Fluide, si vous me suivez bien, se trouve alors partout dans notre environnement mais le seul problème qui reste à venir, c'est comment le canaliser pour l'implanter de nouveau chez les mages.

Et c'est là, où ces abrutis finis de Fairy Tail vont intervenir."

Brooklyn tiqua quand le vieux dit le mot "abruti". On l'insultait beaucoup depuis quelque temps, à croire que c'est devenue la mode de vouloir le vexer! Will aperçu la pointe d'agacement sur le visage de Brooklyn et pouffa discrètement.

"Lors du déclenchement de l'Etherion durant l'accident de la Tour du Paradis. Une réaction en chaînes se produisit: Le choc de l'Etherion contre une tour essentiellement constitué de magie noire 100% Zeleph a créé une onde de choc à faible impact sur les humains qui réussit à atteindre l'arbre Tenro. Celui-ci dans une nouvelle onde choc déploiera le Fluide sur tout le continent. La plupart du temps, il finira par rejoindre l'Ether mais il frappera aussi quelques personnes: vos parents ou du moins l'un des deux.

Le Fluide est mieux qu'une arme de destruction massive car on ne peut pas l'arrêter, ce n'est pas quelque chose de matériel... Personne n'est au courant, mis à part vous et moi à présent. Vous n'avez pas le temps d'essayer de le maîtriser, c'est durant votre périple que vous allez devoir le forcer à l'apparaître et le plus tôt sera le mieux car sans ça, vous ne serez qu'une bande de gamins se croyant supérieurs face à la Nouvelle Alliance."

L'hologramme disparut et le livre se referma. Dans la tête de chacun, une expression plus ou moins vulgaire (merci Tyler!) apparaissait pour signifier leur choc. Will avait la chair de poule. Elle avait trouvé Brooklyn "craquant"! Si, si, je vous assure qu'elle est restée bloquée sur cette pensée depuis tout à l'heure!

Elle était un peu surprise de tout le blabla du vieux mais c'est toujours surprenant d'entendre deux fois la même chose, non? Elle évalua la situation comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle se retourna pour essayer de parler aux autres. Pourtant dès qu'elle vit leurs têtes comme pétrifié par ce que Hybérion venait de dire: elle se dit qu'il valait mieux ménager leurs petits coeurs sensibles. Soudain Tyler se leva:

" Bon! Résumons ce que ce futur retraité vient de nous dire!

Premièrement, nous possédons tous une anomalie génétique,

Deuxièmement, cette même anomalie nous peut nous donner une puissance supérieure à une arme de destruction massive

Troisièmement, nous allons affronter sept guildes clandestines, dont les plus faibles memebre sont au moins mille fois supérieur à nous

Quatrièmement, nous avons une idée seulement théorique de ce qu'est le Fluide, donc aucune information concrète sur "Comment le maîtriser?"

Cinquièmement, on va aller à Tempora Valley, la région la plus instable de toute la planète

Sixièmement, on a autant d'expérience en combat qu'Ava en a en diplomatie

Septièmement, sans le Fluide et sans le combat, on a aucune chance!

\- Autrement dit, commença Mason

\- On est foutus!, finit Brooklyn


End file.
